


Time and Again

by RhinoSuplex



Category: Bastion (Video Game)
Genre: AU: Rucks is The Kid, F/M, Feels, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoSuplex/pseuds/RhinoSuplex
Summary: Every time we get to the end, I hit the button to go back. To the beginning.





	

I've done this so many times, gone back, hoping, wishing, that I could do something to change things this time.

It never works out that way. The future is set in stone, in Caelondia. It doesn't matter what I do, the three of us end up at the Bastion every time. 

I say three, because I realized after about the tenth time back, when I was suddenly being addressed as Rucks, that I am Rucks. Rucks is me. Well, older, but then even I barely understand the quantum mechanics, and I've built the damn thing hundreds of times now. 

It gets a little harder every time, to pull the lever that sends us back in time. Back to before the Calamity.

But I do it, on the chance that I'll get it right this time.

And every time I go back, it hurts a little more to hear her beautiful voice. I've long since resigned to Zulf being a jackass. But Zia... she gets more beautiful every time I see her. And I can't help but think; this time, I'll get it right. I'll stop the Calamity, and marry Zia, and we'll have kids...

Then I pull the lever to go back again.

And I build a wall.


End file.
